A Series of Coincidental Events
by the-nerd-has-arrived
Summary: Jasper and Alice's adoptive daughter finds an old photo album that brings back painful memories.She doesnt know about Ed and Bella or vamps for that matter!1st fic!Don't care if you review or not.Just don't like flames.They burn.story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing except the computer... well I think I own that. By the way, this is my first fanfic. I finally decided to get a move on with my life and write fanfiction, not just read it. ENJOY!!

Elizabeth's POV

I flipped through the old album and noticed there were people that I didn't recognize. People I didn't know. Naturally, I went downstairs to ask my mom. Bad idea.

"Hey mom," I asked, "who are these people in the picture?"

My adoptive mother Alice stiffened at the sight of the picture and her faced saddened immensely.

"I'll tell you who they are as soon as your dad gets back from work, okay?"

"Sure," I said. I really didn't get about why she wouldn't tell me now. What's so important about a picture anyways?

Sure enough, about an hour later my adoptive father got back. Alice went up to him and started speaking really fast and I only caught glimpses of what she was saying. I started to wonder where she learned how to do that. Jasper's face went dead serious and I felt the aura in the room change. I was officially being creeped out.

I interrupted, "What's going on? You guys are acting like someone died. Will you just tell me who these people are?"

"Elizabeth," Jasper started,"these people are Edward and Bella. They…died about 15 years ago. They were our brother and sister."

"Wait. Our? As in you and Alice? Was one related to one or… wait I'm confused?

"Alice… should we tell her everything?" he asked. Alice nodded slowly.

"I'll say it." That was the first time she spoke since Jasper got home. Or at least audible words. To me.

"Elizabeth," she stated, "we're vampires."

"Uh, mom? Are you okay? Do you need to lie down or something?" I asked.

Alice got a little mad and went,"Elizabeth, this isn't a joke. We're vampires. All of us. Well...except you."

"Mom, Halloween passed about 6 months ago. I know you're into it but this is a little too much." I heard Jasper chuckle and Alice gave him a death glare.

Jasper cleared his throat and asked," Do you want us to prove it?"

"Sure Jasper, whatever you say." I said. Clearly they were both annoyed with me but I knew they were going to jump up and say 'April Fools!!' anytime soon.

You could imagine my surprise when my dad picked up the couch with just one finger and held Alice in the other. Then things started to get a little interesting. I felt a million emotions at once and felt like I was going to explode when I suddenly felt a wave of calm overcome me. Jasper was grinning like crazy.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked. I gave a small nod and passed out right in the middle of the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV

"Well… that went better than I expected." My expectations were for her to run out screaming at the top of her lungs. But then again, she _is_ Elizabeth. You never know with her.

I heard Jasper come into the kitchen and asked him,"How is she doing?"

Jasper gave a small nod and said," She's okay. I think I just overwhelmed her with the emotions."

Sure enough about five minutes later, she woke up. This time she was surrounded by the whole, well almost whole, family.

"How do you always get here so fast?" she looked at Jasper and asked," Do you also have like…super speed?" Jasper nodded. "Well all we need is for you to fly then! You can't fly can you?" That's what I love about her. Although it makes serious talks harder; she always has that sense of humor. Personally, I think she's spending way too much time with Emmett. But it helped with the pain. Bad thing was she also reminded us of them.

She had nearly waist-length straight brown hair and brown eyes. She was determined and protective like Edward was (you should have seen her with her stuffed animals, glass cases and everything), yet she was as clumsy and stubborn as Bella (she broke the glass cases too). It had been a while since they had…passed away, but they are still strong in our hearts.

"Are we on the same page?" Emmett said, breaking me out of my reverie. Elizabeth nodded.

"Then it's time we tell you the story," he said.

"Who'll do the honors?" he asked. Everyone pretty much looked in one direction. Me.

"Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm getting the short end of the stick, Jasper is helping" I said. I heard a groan and I started trying to tell as much as the tale of Edward and Bella's life I could.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I haven't read Twilight in forever so I know I probably screwed up some of the events

A/N I haven't read Twilight in forever so I know I probably screwed up some of the events and I think this chapter was too fast. They probably didn't want to go through the experience. Yeah… that's a good excuse. Let's use that!!

Oh yeah disclaimer- don't own anything except for the junk I made up which might actually be true if you forgot a ton because you read it at lightning speed and can't get the book again cause it suddenly got popular in your town and can't find it in any library and don't have any money to buy them cause you're saving for August 2nd. Whew. ENJOY!!

Elizabeth POV

"It's going to be a while so you might as well get comfortable," Alice stated.

I sat in my favorite position and grabbed a pillow. I could tell this was going to be good. I didn't know much about my family's history. They just never talked about it anymore.

Alice started,"Well, when you turn into a vampire, you get a certain ability, a power as you would think of it. Jasper can control minds. I can see the future. Emmett is stronger. You get my point. Well Edward, he could read minds. We "live" forever. We get a thirst for blood but we're "vegetarian" vampires; we eat game instead. Sometimes we have blood that "calls" to us and it's very hard to concentrate when there is a human with that certain blood. You don't have to worry though. I think that explains most of it. Sorry, I forgot that we can't go out into the sunlight. It makes us shine. I'll have to show you later."

"In the year 2005(A/N not sure of year) there was this new girl at school. Isabella Swan. When she walked in the cafeteria, Edward felt a sudden craving for her blood. He was the one that freaked out the most about these things. He also noticed he couldn't read her mind. When she was in there, she looked at him and he pretty much gave her a death glare back, which scared her off. Later in Biology, she and him were partners. Bella was really one of a kind you see. She also paid attention to things. She noticed the way he was breathing and the way his eyes were. When vampires get thirsty, our eyes go really dark you see, and we don't have to breathe either, it's all an act. Well, school ended some other day and Bella almost got ran over by a truck. Edward ran across the parking lot and lifted the car in about 1 second flat. Bella had to go to the hospital because she hit her head. Of course, curiosity got the better of her and she started asking all these questions. He refused any answers being the overprotective guy he was."

"Sometime later, she went to La Push with a couple of her friends, a Quileute reservation in the area she was familiar with. Her dad and mom were divorced you see, and her dad lived in Forks, wait you have no clue what I'm talking about now. Oh well, I'll show you later. They started telling stories and old legends. She got curious and started flirting with a friend that had a HUGE crush on her to get some answers. He was a Quileute you see, so he knew all the legends. He started warning her to stay away from us. He told her the legend of people called the "cold ones" also known as vampires."

"She finally busted us for what we were," she stopped," Jasper do we have to tell her about what happened with James, Laurent, and Victoria?"

"I think we do in order for her to understand why he left." he replied.

"Okay," Alice let out a sigh," Eventually, they got together. Edward took her to a secret meadow he went to for reasons unknown. He showed her how vampires shined. She obviously loved him more. He was thinking she would think of him more as a monster. He was weird that way.

"One day, we invited her to a game of vampire baseball. We have to play when a storm is going because when we hit the ball it will sound like thunder. At the game, another coven of vampires showed up. Thing was that these vampires weren't vegetarians, so they wanted to eat Bella. They left because they were outnumbered, but that didn't stop one of them from tracking Bella.

"I kept seeing visions of a certain room and we soon found out that was Bella's old ballet school. She was probably the most uncoordinated person you would ever meet. I'll skip ahead to the good stuff. James, the one that was tracking her, tricked her into going to the ballet place and nearly killed her. Fortunately, Edward was there to rescue her and he killed James. Victoria was furious he had killed her mate and wanted revenge by killing Bella. Mate for mate you see?

"Months later, it was Bella's eighteenth birthday. I was such an idiot and put glass bowls everywhere. I knew that was a huge mistake but I got no visions of anything happening so I went along with it. Jasper I can't go much farther. I know that you blame yourself for everything, but could you just do this?"

Jasper gave a hesitant nod and started slowly," I was the one with the least experience as a vampire, so I didn't have much control. Bella got a paper cut while opening one of her presents and sure enough it started bleeding. I just…lost control. I never felt so guilty in my life. She landed in a pile of glass plates and being the unlucky, uncoordinated girl she was, they broke and got in her arm. Emmett and Edward had to restrain me and get me away from the house before I calmed down. Edward overreacted with the situation. He and Bella got a little more distant. I guess that's how you would describe it. Edward was happy with Bella in his life. But then he was back to how he was before; serious, broody, and more to himself. He made the life changing decision. We moved away from Forks."

"But why? I mean he loved her and she loved him?" I asked. The story was pulling me in. Jasper just had a way to make things sound more interesting. Oh yeah…the mood thing.

"Well," he started, not sure on how to explain," Edward was really overprotective, especially with Bella. He thought that our family was bringing more danger into her life that was necessary. Although… she _was_ a danger magnet. Edward just couldn't accept that. He was also, hmm, ignorant." Pretty much the whole family nodded along with him. The reason no one had burst out "crying" was because Jasper was trying to keep the mood light and I could tell. I felt like I had just eaten a sugar cookie that someone made the mistake of giving me. This was the touchiest subject in the family and I could tell that too, well except for Rosalie, she's just staring into space. I never really did like her. Story about her dead brother and she's staring into space like that.

"So," Alice started, bringing me back to earth," Do you want us to continue?" I nodded a little enthusiastically. I was a sucker for tragic romances.

Carlisle sighed in his silk voice," Alice, I'll help you out with the story but you'll have to give me the details. So, we moved not too far away. Actually we were in Canada so if Bella was ever in trouble, we could get to her quickly. (A/N just making stuff up) But months later, Alice was having trouble with her visions of Bella. She would see part and then it would black out. She went to check it out, discreetly of course, I never would have found out if Rosalie hadn't told me. She found out that werewolves blacked out all of her visions-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… werewolves? When are the goblins and witches coming into the story?"

Emmett chuckled," Soon…very soon."

"You serious?" I asked.

Carlisle couldn't stifle the laugh that came out of his mouth and continued," Emmett stop messing around. You see, the legends weren't just about the "cold ones". They were also about the "protectors". The Quileutes believed that their ancestors descended from wolves. Some retained the wolf form when there were cold ones that came around their tribe. The spirit traveled down the generations and ended up in some bodies, including the friend that Bella wormed information out of, Jacob. As I was saying, the werewolves were blocking Alice's visions, probably from some ancestral thing to have an advantage in a fight. You see, werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies. Alice saw her and Jacob hanging out at the beach trying to ride motorcycles. Alice panicked but noticed Bella was having fun. She didn't mess with anything because she knew Bella would just be hurt more."

Alice said," I could see her in visions after we left and she was just an empty shell. Edward was too so he wasn't paying attention to the visions I was getting anymore. It was just scary what a broken heart can do to you. Anyways, about two weeks after I saw her on the motorcycle, I had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff."

He he a cliffy. See what happens next! You'll never guess. I know it sucked but it's just warming up to the good stuff and I stink at doing that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N It took me a while, sorry, my mom gets mad at me when I get sucked into computer land and I had guitar lessons and a concert. Hey, at least track is over! I'm not kidding. Oh and homework's piling up on me. Enough with the excuses!! I finished this 15 minutes before I had to leave.

_Last Chapter_

_Anyways, about two weeks later I had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff._

Alice POV

"I told Rosalie that I was going to check it out and not to tell anybody. Unfortunately, Edward was on the road to recovery, so he was paying more attention to people's thoughts." I glanced at Rosalie," What _exactly_ were you thinking Rose, I don't think you ever told me?"

Rosalie looked a little nervous," Umm, I was thinking about _how_ she died. Did she die in her heart or physically? You know, that kind of thing. Well, Edward knows I usually didn't think like that so he got curious and called."

I took the story back," You see, Charlie, Bella's father, went to his friend's funeral the same day Edward called to check on her. Bella and Jacob were talking and Jacob answered the phone. Edward lied and said he was Carlisle and asked where Charlie was to sound inconspicuous. Jacob answered by saying he was at the funeral. Edward hung up and Bella got mad at Jacob because she thought he was sounding rude. She tried to call back but Edward wouldn't pick up. I arrived later and explained what Edward thought had happened. The next vision I got wasn't mistaken though. I saw a vision of Edward going to Italy. That's where the Volturri live and they watch over all the vampire covens and make sure they don't expose themselves to humans. We had to go to them before we adopted you to get permission to keep you in our home. Well, Edward begged for them to kill him. He had made a promise with Bella to die soon after her or vice versa. The Volturri refused to kill him of course, but he had a plan so they would _have_ to kill him. He was going to expose himself to sunlight at a festival. It was as simple as that. Bella and I got to Italy and tried to stop him, but when he saw Bella, he thought she was an angel. He wouldn't budge when Bella was pushing him. People saw him and that was when he realized that it wasn't heaven. It was much the opposite now.

"They took him to Volterra castle and they sentenced him to death." Everyone was close to sobs now, I was actually still going and that surprised me because I witnessed this. Esme left the room saying she couldn't bear it anymore. Carlisle went with her to try to calm her down. Jasper tried to "happy" up the mood and I was giddy with laughter and that didn't make matters any better. His powers were coming in bursts and it didn't leave you feeling too good after the high of the roller coaster.

"They killed him?" Elizabeth asked, in between a giggle and a sob. I knew this talk was going to get to her somehow.

"Yes," I whispered. I broke down and left the room. Jasper followed after me.

"Alice, sweetheart, don't cry. It hurt us all. You should have seen how Edward felt after he thought Bella was dead. I couldn't guard against it. It was just so heartbreaking what he felt for her. I couldn't control anything either. I would have felt the same for you, if that happened." Jasper said. His words of comfort always calmed me down. Yeah, he had the mood power, but his words helped. I composed myself and went back into the room.

"I-I can't go on much further," I said," but I'll try. After Edward's death, we just started driving home. Bella felt so… guilty. She thought it was all her fault. She started telling me everything. That's how I found out so much of this story. It turned out, she wasn't riding motorcycles for fun. She just realized that if she was in danger or being reckless, Edward's voice would speak to her as her conscience. She had seen boys jump off cliffs as recreation. Jacob had promised to show her how. One day she was alone and decided to go cliff diving. That's what I saw in my vision.

"As we were driving, we finally quieted down. We were driving behind… a tour bus. I had decided to slow down from the flight to Volterra, but we were still going pretty fast. There was a crowbar in the middle of the highway," my voice started cracking," and the bus went over the bar…the bar flew back and got momentum and…I'm sorry." I ran into the meadow that was so famous in the story, and just thought over what happened. The image was ingrained in my head and it was just terrifying. I had never seen anything that horrible in my entire life.

I heard a rustle in the bushes and turned around to see my love. He was staring at me with the same look he had at the funeral. He slowly walked up to me and put his arms around me, comforting me. He had gotten used to this action years ago. I went into a sleep-like state, something only I could do. The visions allowed me to block my thoughts and that helped in situations like these. By the time I had composed myself, I found Elizabeth cradled in Emmett's big arms with a pillow at her face, asleep. I left her that way and told everyone that they could leave. I was going to continue the story the next day. But, Elizabeth stirred, being the light sleeper she was.

"Where's everyone going?" she asked, as she let out a big yawn.

Everyone took their seats and Jasper grabbed Elizabeth out of Emmett's arms.

"Nowhere honey, we were just going to talk in the kitchen." I said. She was too curious for her own good.

Jasper continued, saving me from doing the talking," The bus went over the crowbar. The bar flew into the air, in through Alice's car's windshield and into Bella's heart. It was a one in a million shot and Bella was one in a million."

Carlisle progressed," The bar ruptured the two of the main arteries and a chamber in the heart and killed her almost instantly. There was nothing we could do. Alice controlled her thirst and was able to call a hospital, but when they got there, they just told her Bella had died."

Elizabeth was dumbfounded. "So they died on the same day? Just like that? That's just a chain of coincidences. The friend's funeral, the cliff diving, Jacob answering. But they died together, didn't they? That's what they wanted and I guess fate agreed. Oh, and Alice," I looked up," I'm sorry you had to tell me that."

"Well that's the story of their lives. We were actually planning to tell you next year when you would be a little more mature, but then again, becoming thirteen would have had the opposite effect." Elizabeth giggled.

"See Alice, sarcasm isn't that hard!"

Jasper came in murmuring words as fast as he could. My face hardened and I nodded reluctantly.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Umm, this is going to be hard. Elizabeth, you have to take this seriously. When… you grow up, do you want to become one of us?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she stayed still as a rock.

A/N cliffy I'm sooo sorry, I've been working on this forever but extra-curriculars piled up on me.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth POV

A/N We're having finals so I won't be able to update that soon. You just got lucky. My teachers are having us hit the books. But don't fret; my last one is on Monday. This is based on my town by the way. We had a snow day on a sunny day!!

Elizabeth POV

"You want _me_, to be a vampire?" I asked. The question just blew my mind. Me, Elizabeth Hale, a vampire? That was a scary thought right there, yet it sounded interesting. Except for the whole "AHHH YOU'RE A MONSTER!!" thing and the blood, I could live with it.

Alice replied, "We don't want you to become one of us. You're the one with the choice. If we don't turn you in a couple of years, people will start to get suspicious. What we can do to keep you in our family, is turn you when you're older so we look related. So it's either you turn into one of us, or you leave our family. And you have no clue how horrible it is to be one."

I pondered for a moment. What _would_ it be like to be a vampire? It sounded odd in my head, but if you thought about it, it didn't sound that good. Imagine going through the guilt of killing someone. But living without your family? They were the only people I had. We had just moved into this town two weeks ago and there was no doubt we were going to move again. Now I knew why, though. Alice and Jasper told me that Carlisle's job would transfer him when I was younger.

"I'll think about it," I said, "You know how I am." It was a really hard decision, especially for me; I can never make up my mind. I take fifteen minutes to just order food at fast food restaurants.

"Yeah I understand," Alice said, "the choice isn't important until you're in your late teens, but I was hoping that I would give you time to understand."

"I'll think about it," I said. This would take some time

**A Week Later…**

The sun peeked out of the clouds, being the first time this month. I knew it was winter, but come on. With the sun, my family had to stay indoors, but it was still really cold and three inches of snow had fallen overnight so I had the privilege of accompanying them.

"Hey, Alice. Didn't you say that you were going to show how you shine?" I asked. It was a snow day and I didn't have friends that I could invite over. They live on the other side of the town. I lived in a small town with a really hard name to pronounce; that was how I described it.

It was a rural part and we would go hiking all the time to explore the wilderness. Although I was a mosquito magnet, I really liked the outdoors. So many things to do.

Alice told me that the reason that we split up when we hike is for the others to hunt and vice versa. She also said that it was risky to be in such close proximity to a hunting vampire, but that I would be safe with her.

Alice agreed with me and put on heavy layers of coats and scarves to cover up. We hiked up to a brook that we found a couple days ago. It had a small clearing surrounding it and a cliff was a hundred or so yards away. Alice took off her coats and what I saw left me speechless.

There were multi-colored facets of light radiating from her skin. It was as if someone super-glued diamonds to her skin and made a mosaic of light.

I just stared at her and finally blurted out,"Wow." Then I felt like such an idiot for not saying anything else.

Alice went into the trees and I shook my head to clear the previous feelings.

"Alice! Why haven't you showed this to me before?" I asked. I was a little mad she kept this from me.

"I have. But you were five and you thought I was playing with glitter." She gave a small melodic chuckle as I gave a pout at what I had believed before.

"Come on, let's get home," she said. We took the long way instead of the shortcut through the creek. The ice would probably be too thin.

When we hit an animal trail, I saw unusually large scratches on the trees and small but shallow human footsteps in the snow. Alice stiffened beside me.

"Stay still," she ordered. I gave a small nod. Alice left my side and went into a small cave in the mountainside. She came out puzzled and looked at me to ensure nothing was wrong. She ran to me as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. Before I knew it, I felt searing pain and I crumpled to the ground as I saw Alice and a menacing woman with fiery red hair fighting to the death. I could hear a little faster than I could at home.

I heard," You're not winning this time Victoria." I heard a horrifying snap and felt myself flying through the air in someone's arms. I swear I heard Alice choke out, "You're safe now Bella."

**At House**

I knew I didn't make it to heaven. There was no way the fire I felt all around me wasn't what I thought it was.

But then I heard a silk voice say," Elizabeth. Elizabeth! Stay with us okay? Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right." I knew that second I was alive.

I heard a conversation in the background. "Alice, what happened?" I heard the concerned voice of Jasper.

"It was Victoria," I heard Alice say," she was never killed and she got revenge on us. I almost got to her before Elizabeth got bitten, but it was too late. I was able to snap her, but there wasn't enough time to burn the remains." So that's what happened. I got bitten by none other than Victoria from the story. Now I would have to live as a vampire for all eternity. Oh joy. Hey, at least I'd have help with all the stuff that was going to happen.

I drifted back into unconsciousness' welcome arms as my body started to begin the painful process of becoming a vampire. Before I did though, I couldn't help but to think that I didn't get to choose. I never get what I want when it comes to choices. Whether it's pickles or no pickles on burgers, science partners, or vampirism. Lucky me.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except Elizabeth. But then again, I don't own the name either.

Jasper POV

My daughter was a vampire.

I hadn't expected this to happen so soon. It had barely been a week since we had this conversation. I started to feel relief as Elizabeth woke. She probably thought she was dead. That's what I thought when I turned too. She looked around for a little bit before looking me in the eye. I guess she could hear us now. She drifted back into unconsciousness before she started screaming. It broke my heart to see her like this.

Alice gave me a stern glare and scolded,"Jasper, we're already sad. Don't make it worse." I nodded. Alice went back to staring at Elizabeth as she continued her agony.

"Carlisle! Can't you give her morphine?" she pleaded. I couldn't help but agree. I _had _raised her since she was five. Alice saw her at an orphanage by one of our old homes and she fell in love with her. She was being bullied by some older boys however. She went over to where she was standing and defended her. When I came over to see where Alice had gone, I found her on the front steps talking to the girl. I couldn't help but ah at the sight before me. Elizabeth was feeling hope for being adopted. She didn't like it there and she had been rejected for some people. The homes weren't appropriate enough for her. Carlisle _did_ have a reputation for adopting.

A month later, Elizabeth was in our home and I had never felt her so happy. Although, she _was_ a little afraid of Emmett.

Carlisle said, "It might affect her since I didn't give it to her before the veins shut down." I nearly fell. Her heart had already stopped pumping. This was harder than I thought it would be before. She wasn't breathing either. It was only a matter of days before her body adjusted to vampirism. That was what takes a while; it usually takes about an hour for the heart to stop. I could tell this was going to be a long week.

I was curious about what her ability was going to be though. She was a very unique person.

Straight A's but a female class clown. Down-to-earth yet random. My personal favorite, great at track, but uncoordinated as a snake with roller blades on ice (that's how she put it; I swear that's her weirdest expression) It was odd when the principal called us to school to show us the numerous times she had to wipe tables at school for back-talk and to tell us she was the student of the month (they base it off grades). I told her what my punishment was in my time and she nearly laughed at the "absurdity" of the situation.

That's my Elizabeth for you. I love her almost as much as Alice. She distracted us in the literally "House of the Living Dead" era after the tragedy. She even added some comic relief even though she was just a kid. The time she ran into the house screaming "snake", we jumped out of our seats and ran to the rescue. It actually turned out to be the garden hose moving from the water pressure of some sprinkler attachments. Our family has loved her since we adopted her and that love hasn't ceased. This was one of the worst pains imaginable for us.

The five days before she woke passed really slowly. I stayed by her side, along with Alice, the whole time. When she finally stirred, I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief.

"Am I one of you?" she asked. Alice nodded.

"Dang it." She could never swear no matter how hard she tried. It was funny how she made up alternatives. "I didn't even get to chose for Pete's sakes!!" It was clear that she was annoyed, but not for the reasons I thought she would be.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, do you feel anything strange or different?" I asked. I had to know if she was thirsty or not.  
"I feel this pull for animals, but it's barely there. I didn't notice it until you asked. Why?" she said.

"That's odd. When I changed, I couldn't control anything over the hunger. How about you Alice?" I said. I was genuinely curious.

"Yeah, me too. I remember I nearly bit Carlisle. Maybe it's just a coincidence."

Elizabeth said,"Maybe it's my ability?"

"I'll have to talk to Carlisle, he'll know." I said, "In the meantime, let's go hunt. It'll make you feel stronger." Elizabeth nodded. As we left the house, I couldn't help but notice that her face kept changing. Her eyes were insane though. They wouldn't decide on which color to go with. Newborn red, topaz, or brown. They clashed together and it looked very strange

I stopped dead in my tracks. Elizabeth was shifting from her vampire form to her human form. Right as she finished, she dropped to the ground, her steady heartbeat alerting me to go see Carlisle. Immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

OH MY GOSH

OH MY GOSH!! Thank CaitlinElizabethAoina for this!! You just gave me an awesome idea!! Okay, continuing… Yay!! My last finals are Monday!!

Jasper POV

Seeing her on the couch while being examined by Carlisle was killing me (excuse the pun). She was alive and well, but she wouldn't wake up. Maybe she was just exhausted.

Her eyes were moving in their eyelids and she was murmuring in her sleep. She stirred before her eyelids fluttered open. She stood up and swayed for a second.

"What happened?" she asked. She was mainly looking at Carlisle when she said this.

"I don't know yet," he answered,"but it's better that you just rest." She nodded and laid down.

She asked," Where's Alice?"

Then, her face started getting smaller and more heart-shaped. Her hair shortened and her eyes turned a topaz color. Her body got smaller and pixie-like. Her clothes even changed. We all stared at her in awe.

That moment, Alice entered the room with Emmett in tow. She stopped in the doorway, Emmett bumping into her.

"Alice? Hello? You're supposed to move your legs." His eyes moved to the replica in the couch before his mouth opened in shock.

Carlisle took Elizabeth/Alice's wrist, taking her pulse.

"There's nothing," he said, "I think we found out your ability Elizabeth."

"What is it, because I'm being a little freaked out now?" She still hadn't noticed her form had changed.

"You're a shape shifter," said Carlisle. Elizabeth finally looked at herself and smiled.

"Sweet!" she exclaimed," but how do I change back?"

"I think you just think of whom you want to change into," he said, "you'll change into the person you want to change into and you'll appear in the same items that person is in.". Elizabeth's eyes flew to a new picture we had placed on the coffee table. Bella and Edward. Her eyes sparked with curiosity.

She gave a look of concentration and her hair grew longer. Her eyes changed from topaz to red though. Her clothes were informal, unlike funeral wear, and she looked 18. She had a pale scar right where the bar had stricken her 15 years ago.

"She's alive," Alice said in awe.

"B-b-but how?" Emmett asked.

"We need to get to Forks. Now." Carlisle said and the tone of urgency was evident in his voice.

A/N I definitely need to change a ton of details, but this is actually getting me somewhere. I'll say what I'll change in the next chapters. It's going to get really detailed soon and I won't mind clearing things up if you're confused. Yes, I know my chapters are getting a little short. It's not writer's block, I just want to get them posted.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Umm I'm running out of ideas because of pre-school-gets-out-soon-pep but it's not serious. Yeah… Anyways, here's your fic. I'll be back to normal, well as close to normal as I can get without hurting myself.

Disclaimer: (you can thank my friend for this)

Hello you,  
I'm feeling blue,  
I lost my shoe,  
I don't own Twilight,  
So please, don't sue.

Bella POV

I had lived in La Push for the past, what, 30 something years. I met up with Jacob after I escaped from my grave. I was forgiving. I just needed a shoulder to cry on and Jacob was always there. He had to change a million rules in the treaty for us to live in peace.

I didn't know how I survived the accident. I guess fate had a cruel way of torturing me. The bar probably had some fermented vampire venom in it so it was stronger and a lot faster, at least that's what my theory was.

When I had arrived in La Push with red newborn eyes, Jacob shut the door in my face. I had to explain to him what happened and then he understood. We had lived together for the past 15 years. I couldn't go back to Charlie because I might hurt him, but the pack explained vampires to him and told him that I was in good care. He left somewhat happier than when he came in, but happier nonetheless.

Then, three years after I had settled down, I had been "abused" by a vampire. I somehow got pregnant. I know vampires are dead and can't, you know, have children, but I guess I just wasn't good friends with fate.

I had the child, a girl, and gave her up for adoption. I knew I couldn't take care of her. She was born with a pulse and that meant blood. I named her Elizabeth after _his_ mom. I loved him too much to let go of everything.

I left a note with her wishing her well, hoping she would get a good family and dropped her off at a faraway adoption center. I hadn't had any regrets, but I was starting to wonder how the household would be with a child inside.

So far life was treating me better than before. Leah was still a little on the hostile side and the Cullens had left me without a trace, but I had gotten somewhat over it.

That Tuesday afternoon, I smelled a scent that was vaguely familiar in the back of my mind. It was very faint, meaning it was still a couple of miles away, but it came accompanied by 6 other scents that I was oh too familiar with. I had never smelled them as a vampire, but the house still gave off scents of its old occupants. Some old, rich guy owned it now. As the scents came closer, I could feel their powers affecting me. That was my ability. Being able to tell and resist other vampire's powers, well at least the ones that affected me. I could feel waves of calm, but they weren't directed towards me. I guess the Cullens found a newborn.

As they got closer, I saw Jacob stiffen in his seat.

"Don't," I said," I'll handle this." I went outside and in about five minutes, they had arrived in the woods. I ran to the forest and caught up with them.

"What exactly are you doing here?!" I exclaimed. Alice and Emmett, mainly Emmett, ran up to me and gave me a bear hug that, if I was human, would have killed me. Jasper was trying to pry Alice away from me although I knew that he was fighting not to do the same as her.

"We thought you were dead!!" Alice said between sobs.

"We didn't know you had turned." she added.

"Well here I am," I said. I also added, "Who's the new girl?"

Alice and Jasper's eyes saddened," That's Elizabeth. We adopted her when she was five and she was just turned a couple of days ago by Victoria," Jasper explained.

"So how old is she?" I asked. I was genuinely curious. Was this my Elizabeth? The world seemed so small lately that it was possible. She even looked like her.

Elizabeth answered in a small voice," Umm…I'm twelve but I'm turning thirteen this February."

"What day?"

"The 8th."

"Tell me Elizabeth, what was the name of your adoption center?" I was getting hopeful and Jasper was eyeing me strangely.

"Bella? What are you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just let her answer."

"Fine. But for your information, she doesn't remember. It was a place called Mountainview."

So it was her. I started tracing her face with my fingers and I lifted her up.

"Okay, what the flip is going on?" she asked. She was getting pretty irritated.

"Come on and I'll explain." I took them to the meadow that I hadn't been in since I got here.

I looked straight at my daughter and said, "I'm your mother."

I heard Alice squeal right then and then stop and say, "But that's impossible."

"That's what I thought so too. But look at me. I'm a vampire that was "turned" in pretty much a split second, thought to be dead, that lives with a werewolf and got pregnant. Now, do you think I just changed the word impossible?"

A/N Personally I like the ending. It's so…umm…me. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. I changed the genre cause I changed the story way more than I expected. Cya next chapter!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Oh joy

A/N Oh joy!! I have to make another "story" explaining what happened in those years. I'll just suffer my mental breakdown in peace!! Just kidding. Here's your story.

Elizabeth POV

Ok. I learned an important fact of my family and their past. I was turned into one of them. I discovered my power. Last but not least, I met my birth mother. This all happened in the course in about two weeks. Don't you hate how that happens sometimes? Don't get me wrong. I'm excited and everything, but I turned into human me and nearly passed out. For about the third time. Yippee.

Bella caught me in her arms and it hurt. She heard me wince and exclaimed, "Sorry!"

"No, no it's not you." Truth was that whenever I shifted, I felt a little more susceptible to pain.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. Oh yeah, I guess she's my mom now.

I quickly answered," It's the shifting. It kind of hurts."

"I don't think there's much we can do about that. So, I'll tell my story if you tell yours. Okay?" She looked at me when I said this and I just nodded.

She started," When he died, I was just devastated. This was my theory; in the accident, when the bar struck me, I think it had some vampire venom in it somehow and it was stronger or something. The bar turned me into one of you. I was buried but I was still changing so my body was in "rest mode". I woke up and I was in a dark place. All I knew was that I needed to eat and I burst out of my coffin. Fortunately, no one was there so I ran to the forest to feed. After I had fed, I realized what I had become. I went to Jacob and hoped he would accept me. I knew we were mortal enemies but I was hoping we could break that. He slammed the door in my face but I was able to get through to him later. I've been living at La Push after adjusting a ton of rules in the treaty.  
About three years later, I was able to control my hunger exceptionally well. I guess my power helped a little. I can feel and block other vampires' powers as long as they affect me. I started going to school again. I met a guy and I knew he was a vampire. He got curious and started talking to me. After a month of knowing him a little, he did "it" with me by force. I couldn't break free and I oddly got pregnant. I never knew how. I had Elizabeth, naming her after his mom. I gave her up for adoption knowing that my lifestyle was way too dangerous for her. I've been living the rest of the time just in the house. Don't get me wrong, I don't love Jacob or anything. He was just the only one there for me that understood the situation. I guess it's your turn now."

I didn't know how to start; besides, everyone was staring at Bella like she was crazy.

"You were living with the MUTT?!" Emmett said. He usually never freaked out and his deep voice went about an octave higher. It actually sounded good still.

Bella gave him a straight face," No I was living with a cat. Geez Emmett. He was the only one that understood. Who am I supposed to go to? Charlie?" She took a sarcastic tone and said," Hey dad, I'm not really dead. I was just turned into a vampire! See it's not so bad! Now I'm going to look 18 for the rest of my life! Besides, he knows that I'm one, but I'm not living there because of the non-aging thing. He's the police chief for Pete's sakes! People are going to get curious when they see his daughter looking the same for 15 years. Now, are we on the same page?" Emmett gave a small yeah.

"So, what's your story?" Bella asked. Her eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Umm, well when I was at the adoption center, I was the outcast. No one would talk to me. I was the shy type and I would just stay up in my room or play at the swings. About a week before I met you guys, they started to bully me. It wasn't like punch-me-in-the-eye kind of bullying. It was more taunting-and-teasing-push-you-around kind. Once when I was bullied, Alice came by and saw them. She stood up for me and drove them away. They were mostly girls actually. She started to talk to me and asked me about what was going on. I told her things and she wasn't that overjoyed about how they were treating me. According to her, I was the sweetest thing she'd seen. Jasper came by and they started talking about adopting me. I was hopeful; they seemed nice enough and the previous applicants didn't have an appropriate household. I hadn't understood at the time and thought they had turned me down. I was adopted a while later and have been living with Alice and Jasper ever since. I haven't made long-lasting friends because of the whole moving around, but I met a couple of really nice people throughout the years. Actually, I met a girl from the adoption place a few years back. She hadn't recognized me, but we were friends for a while.

"Two weeks ago, they told me the story about you and him after I had found a picture of you in an album. They also told me about vampires. I accepted them anyways. A week later, I went with Alice on a hike. The others went hunting. We reached a familiar spot and Alice showed me how vampires shine. On the way back, Alice thought she had heard something in a cave, but there was nothing there. The object she was looking for was actually behind me. The vampire bit me and Alice did something while I was on the ground." I turned to Alice.

Alice said," It was Victoria. I managed to snap her in half, but I didn't have enough time to burn her. Elizabeth needed to be taken to the house so Carlisle could look after her. I know you don't need to look over someone when they're transforming, but we're overprotective after what happened." She looked down at her shoes after she had mentioned Victoria.

"So she's still out there?!" The look on Bella's face kind of freaked you out. She started swearing, which I don't mind at all, I just can't swear myself.

"What are we doing here then? She could be murdering a household of people as we speak!" Bella was kind of scaring me now. I guess Victoria wasn't good.

"We have to go after her," Bella stated. Everyone was looking at her like she was insane. She gave a questioning look and everyone replied with a near simultaneous glance at me. I hate being left out.

"O-oh yeah. Continue your story please." Oh yeah the story.

"Umm… where was I… oh yeah. Ok, I was turned and I gained consciousness when I was, but I felt like I was on fire. I was able to hear glimpses of conversation and I passed out. I woke up like five days later. I wasn't hungry and I somehow turned back into a human. It turned out to be my shapeshifting. When I shape shift, I turn into the person and into the same state they are, except for me because I turned into a previous state. I turned into you and the family saw that you looked different. That's how we found out that you were alive… or dead… however you want to put it.

"Oh wow. That is cool," Bella said," Now, what about Victoria?"

"I say, we hunt her down and get rid of her," said Emmett. I couldn't help but agree. One by one the heads nodded.

Jasper said," We're going as long as we leave Elizabeth out. She's too young and she could definitely get hurt."

"Fine," I said grudgingly. I heard Bella laugh. Geez she's weird.

"I have to go talk to Jacob," she said," but I have to take Elizabeth with me though. He'll wonder what's taking me so long."

A/N Oooooooh what's going to happen next? I know it took me a while, but I finished finals!! School's over in a week!! I'm so excited. Reason it took so long is because I'm a procrastinator. Sorry. See you next chapter!!


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV

I could immediately tell that Jacob was going to be just full of rainbows at the sight of another vampire. I had to get through to him somehow. He might try to attack because she is a newborn. I'd have to tell him before showing her. I told her to stay for a sec while I went to talk to Jacob.(A/N I just realized how crappy that sounded)

I left her in the outskirts of the forest and I ran. I saw Jacob waiting outside the door and upon seeing the huge smile on my face, his eyebrows raised in suspicion. I hadn't had a real smile in quite a while. I ran up to him and spoke to him in an excited tone," Guess who I found?"

"Is it your leech friends?" Well, at least he guessed.

"Yeah but that's not why I'm here. You know when I had the baby? Well the Cullens adopted her. Unfortunately, she was changed by an enemy of ours. Remember that redhead that was tracking me?" He gave a small nod "Yeah that's her. She's still out there, but at least now we know what area she's near. We could ask them what city she was changed in and we could hunt her down." Jacob looked doubtful. "Come on," I continued," I know you're always up for a good fight." So far my distraction ruse was working. He agreed.

"Alright, but I want to meet this "daughter" of yours." Just too easy.

"Okay I'll be back in a minute." I ran to the forest and I saw her there playing with her powers. She was shifting her hand and as she did, her clothes would change too. I gave a small smile as I saw the big hand, muscles, and t-shirt. I always thought that Emmett needed to stop showing off. Elizabeth jumped up as she heard the twig crack under my foot as I approached her.

"Let's go," I simply stated," I'll show you the way." I started leading towards his house but realizing that it would take forever to get there walking, started to run. Before long they arrived at the house, but with Jacob inside, it seemed like a small shack.

Jacob took a long look at her and amazingly extended his hand. He let her inside and she retold the story I had just heard. He just stood looking at her and asked, "So when you changed, it was just an accident?"

Elizabeth gave an uh-uh. Jacob also asked," You haven't gone hunting either?"

She shook her head," Actually when I was a human, I was on the vegetarian side. I wouldn't eat much meat because of the whole animal thing." Jacob just looked at her then turned to me, "We'll have to change a little more of the treaty just in case she ever gets thirsty, but she's welcome to stay in Forks." I smiled at him and Jacob smiled back.

Jacob looked at me and asked," What are the ideas on the attack?"

"Umm, actually we only just decided on that, but we can meet at the border with the pack to make plans and other stuff." It would be really nice if we got them to cooperate. Except for the mortal enemies thing, the werewolves were actually pretty awesome, except for Paul and Leah. Leah really doesn't like me at all and Paul has his temper to keep in check. Plus it would definitely surprise Victoria. After I had moved in with Jacob, the pack had become more hostile, but over the years they reared back on the whole thing.

"We'll meet you there at midnight. Start making plans." He left the room as we stood up from the couch and made our way to the forest. We met up with the rest of the clan and they were deep in thought.

I always hated being left out and asked," Okay, what you thinkin'?"

Jasper said," What if Elizabeth shape shifts into James or something and distracts him while we go in for the attack?"

I said," _That _is a good idea. I was thinking that the pack could join us to surprise her but that's good too."

"The pack is WHAT?" Emmett asked. This was going to be good.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I wonder what idiot would put up they did own Twilight, but I don't want to get sued. I've only got 20 and that's for Breaking Dawn.

Bella POV

Emmett was simple. Hardheaded, show-offy, goofy, and prejudiced. It's no wonder he hates the werewolves.

"They're not as bad as you think," I started to explain, "sure they smell and hate us and everything, but they're as much family to me as you guys. Just talk to them."

"She's right," said Carlisle, "they could be helpful allies in this fight. When can we meet them Bella?" It was good to know I had someone on my side.

"We can meet them at midnight at the border."

"It's settled then. Now, what was this about Elizabeth and James?"

Alice took this one," Well we were thinking that Elizabeth could transform into James and distract Victoria while we surrounded her. It was a good idea, but we started thinking of everything that could happen. She could ask her something only James would know or know that it wasn't him. It was a good idea though."

Carlisle turned to Elizabeth, "I want you to tell me everything that happens when you change, okay?" She gave a small nod and everybody started listening intently.

"So…when I shift, I feel discomfort at first. Then I feel different. What I mean by different is that I remember things I didn't know about. When I was Bella, I felt pain and loss. Once I'm settled into the body, it feels the same as my original, but minutes after the transition is complete, I feel pain easily." What if these "things she remembered but didn't know about" were memories? Maybe she would get past Victoria without a problem. It was a bunch of what if's and maybe's but it could possibly work.

A soft voice started saying, "Turn into me." Alice looked up at her with pleading eyes, "If you get memories, then we'll let you come with us. You still have newborn strength anyways."

Elizabeth started getting a little taller and her hair looked like it was shrinking into her scalp. Her face got more heart-shaped and her red eyes were turning topaz. She staggered for a second and composed herself.

"Eww," Elizabeth turned to Alice," keep your personal life to yourself." Emmett burst out with his booming laugh and everyone except for the two lovebirds joined in.

"Okay that's enough," said Esme. We eventually quieted down, but the sight of Elizabeth's grimace and shuddering as she saw memories of "love" was just too good. She quickly shifted back to herself and said," Too much info. Hey, at least now you don't have to give me 'the talk'."

If Alice could blush she would be as red as I used to become. I felt a wave of embarrassment as Jasper lost control. Emmett was taking it a little too far as much as I was concerned. He was pretty much rolling on the floor like a toddler. About five minutes later, he got up, gained his composure, and sat on a tree stump.

I looked at my watch and saw it was almost 11:55."I think it's time to go"

We started running, but we were talking on the way.

"Do you think we should let her come?" Alice asked.

"Well, she got memories of your past, so she would get memories of James. If Victoria asks her a question about James's past, she'll be able to answer." I said, "I think we should let her come. She still has that newborn strength so she could defend herself. If Victoria decides to attack, we'll be there in a split second. What do you think Jasper?"

"I agree with Bella." A small chorus of yeah's followed.

We arrived at the border and the pack was waiting for us there. Leah looked annoyed as usual. Sam was giving the Cullens an intense stare before extending his hand in greeting. Jacob just jumped straight into the question," What's this plan of yours to destroy that leech?"

"Well, we were thinking that Elizabeth could distract Victoria by turning into her dead mate. While she's distracted, we could surround her and attack. She's really vicious, but I think we could take her." I answered. I knew Jacob and knew that he would ignore the Cullens.

"First we have to track her though. We know the scent, but you guys don't and that's a big problem." said Carlisle.

"Actually, after you left, Victoria came back and the pack rescued me. They know the scent." I said. I didn't want any unnecessary arguments between the pack and the coven. There were some people in particular that I didn't want fighting.

Sam pondered for a moment before nodding his head in approval.

"We all split up and we call each other when we think we're near, got it?" Carlisle ripped out a world map and assigned countries to everyone except Elizabeth. She was joining me in the quest. I think he did that to give us bonding time, not to "begin to comprehend her powers with yours". If he wanted to be subtle, well nice try. But I was going to be able to talk to her for at least a couple of weeks. It took forever for these things to get into the action. But with a group this large, who knows how much time we have.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Guess the POV!! Cause I don't know it yet. Just kidding! It's pretty obvious. Sorry about the way it sounds! It sounds rushed to me. This is so messed up compared to the time I put in the last chapter. Just ignore that! Last chapter because I want to get this out of the way. It also kinda sucks(the chapter). I like my challenge more. Just more me!

Disclaimer: What do you think? No I don't own.

**9 months later…**

We did it. We found Victoria. Carlisle gave us the call and had found her scent in the streets of London. She had been there very recently and there was some blood in that area. There were also stories the locals had told about recent attacks on the youth. They even talked about seeing red whips of flame throughout the neighborhood. This had to be the place.

We had all rented different hotel rooms across the city. The plan was working. We masked our scent with tons of perfumes and artificial junk, something that most of the coven and the pack hadn't enjoyed. Victoria's scent was still recent, so we knew she hadn't fled. If she did, we would know immediately, being perched in each of the city's borders.

Bella had months of time to bond with her daughter. We received the call three months earlier than we had expected though. We thought it would be at least a year before we found her. I had gotten on better terms with Bella than before.

I was jealous she had a daughter, but she hadn't meant anything. But everything that had happened left me thinking. Was fate playing with us like voodoo dolls and intertwining our lives? Or was it just a million coincidences?

Let's see. There was Bella being miraculously changed, her getting pregnant, us moving into that town, Alice talking with Elizabeth, her finding that album, her being changed, the shape shift, and now Victoria. Wow.

We needed time to plan the assault and a cover-up story for what happened to "James".

Sam pitched in the idea that a part of his body didn't get burned and that part started growing into him. That it was "a painful process" and stuff. Emmett said that the rainbow man threw him into a pot and shipped him on the Nile River. Seriously.

As the hunt progressed, Victoria was getting a little suspicious. She started going out less and we lost track of her for a month. We stayed away and finally cornered her in a forest while she looked for hikers. We sent Elizabeth ahead to run into Victoria and distract.

Meanwhile, we silently took our positions.

Victoria was startled about the scent of another vampire. She looked around before she saw "James". She ran over as Elizabeth stayed rooted in her spot. I swear she should be in Hollywood.

Victoria started tracing "James's" feature's before asking questions. Elizabeth played the part perfectly. As this happened, we started circling closer. She hadn't suspected a thing.

We were finally close enough to attack.

Victoria was just about to kiss Elizabeth when the maternal side of Esme, Bella, and Alice kicked in. They got Victoria when she had her eyes closed, literally. She snapped into pieces, icy marble spilling all over the moss and roots.

Emmett asked," Anyone got a lighter?"

Carlisle handed him a small butane lighter and they gathered the pieces together before burning them.

Emmett took a bag of marshmallows out of his pocket, placed them on a stick, and started roasting them over the rising flames.

"What?" asked Emmett.

"You won't eat those," answered Rosalie.

"I know. That's why I'm giving them to the pack!"

The pack looked at each other tentatively before Jared grabbed a marshmallow and stuffed it in his mouth. He didn't start dying so they each got one.

Victoria was defeated, mother and child were reunited, our family was reunited with Bella as well, and we found out that the pack wasn't all that hostile. Overall, this was a good year.

Unfortunately, THE END.

A/N: If you want to continue where I left off, you can. Just tell me so I can read it. I don't know. It can be problems with the Volturri, Edward coming back to life, or any other random thing. Okay? Bye. (Read my challenge if you're random! Yeah, I went there)


End file.
